Off into the sunrise
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Fang can't stop thinking about that kiss from Max. //COMPLETE//


**OK, so, I just read the first Maximum Ride book, and I just had to write this. So, to all my readers who haven't read the book... You are CRAZY! The books are so deliciously awesome!**

**Summary:Fang can't stop thinking Max kissing him, when Ari attacked him. Will him and Max find true love in each other?  
**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Maximum Ride, I would be a mutant freak. But, unfortunately, I'm just a regular freak so.. Yeah. **

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

"Are you OK Fang?" Max asked, seeing me fidgeting. "Yup I'm fine." I whispered quietly, not looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked, running her fingers over the bruise on my cheek. My heart skipped a beat, and my eyes closed subconsciously.

"Y-yeah." I said, mentally punching myself for stuttering. Fang no-name mutant freak never stutters! "Are you sure man? Your heart is beating really fast." Iggy said, darn him and his sensitive hearing.

"I said I'm fine. Now. Let. It. Go." I said, storming off. I waited until I was sure I was out of Iggy's hearing range, before I broke down. I tried my hardest to not cry, for I don't want to be a big wimp.

"Gosh Fang, pull yourself together! This is Max! She was probably just trying to make me feel better, there's no possible way she actually likes me." I kicked a stone as hard as I could, and it went a good hundred feet before it lost altitude. And I nearly slapped myself when I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and with that, I spread my dark wings and took off.

**Max's POV**

"Angel, what was going on with Fang?" I asked, growing more suspicious when she blushed. "I don't know if I should tell you." She said, hugging Celeste closer to her.

"Come on Angel, you can tell me." I said, rubbing her wings lightly. "I think it would be better if Fang told you himself."

"And you need to hurry, he just flew off." Iggy said, and I ran out of the cave as fast as I could. The sky was pitch black, and I couldn't make out Fang's silhouette anywhere.

I quickly spread my wings, ran forward, and started flying. "FANG!" I yelled, no response. "Fang, please answer me!" I yelled as loud as I could, still no response.

"This night couldn't get any worse." I muttered under my breath, and-just like in the movies-it started to pour down rain. I winced, as the big droplets hit my recently broken nose. My wings were soaked within seconds, and they were getting rather heavy. "FANG, PLEASE!" I yelled, shivering slightly.

I felt myself drop a bit, and I had to quickly land in a tree. I yelled for Fang, for hours. Until my voice went completely hoarse. The way the tree laid out, I knew I wouldn't get wet, so, I tucked my wings around me, and cried myself to sleep.

**Iggy's POV**

"Igs. what's taking Max and Fang so long?" Gazzy asked, zipping his jacket up. "I don't know, but they'll be back soon." I said, giving him a reassuring smile, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he didn't fall for it.

"Oh my gosh! What if they were attacked by Erasers! W-what if something really bad happened to them. What if they were, like, like struck by lightening. Do you think they're dead?!" Nudge started panicking, pacing back and forth across the cave.

"I highly doubt they-" I started, but stopped when I heard wings flapping in the distance. "One of them is coming back." I said, and instantly heard three sighs of relief.

"Which one is it?" I asked, hearing the wings get even closer. "Uhhhh, Fang." Nudge said, and I heard the soft thud of Fang landing moments later.

"So, feeling better?" I asked, smirking at him. "I guess." He said, and knowing him, he probably just shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, where's Max?" He asked, sounding pained when he said her name. "She left hours ago to look for you, I'm getting really worried about her, we haven't heard anything from her since she left. Oh My Gosh, if she's hurt, this is all your fault." Nudge yelled, causing Fang to wince.

"Aw (insert curse word of your choice here)" He said, and I heard him take off again.

**Fang's POV**

Great, just great. Max is probably out there freezing-and soaking wet-and it's all my fault. I searched for about 45 minutes, before I finally found her:shivering in a tree, her wings were tucked tightly around her body, and she was sound asleep. Well, as sound asleep as you can get in the pouring rain.

I walked forward to wake her, when I saw she had tear tracks on her face. I instantly felt a twang of guilt, and dropped down beside her. (Yes, this was a VERY big tree limb)

I didn't want to make her fly back in the freezing rain, so I wrapped my arms around her, an laid her head on my chest.

**Max's POV**

When I opened my eyes, fear washed over me. Where the heck was I? And I calmed down when last night came flooding back to me. A light snore from behind me, caused me to jump.

I turned and noticed Fang lying there, and that his hands were around my waist. I blushed deeply, and tried to shake him awake. "Fang, wake up." I said, my voice still crusty from sleep. "Hmm." He mumbled in his sleep, pulling me closer, before snoring again.

"Fang!" I said a little bit louder, whacking his chest. "Five more minutes." He said, rolling over. I did everything I could think of to wake him up (I even pulled out one of his feathers!) But all that did, was cause him to wince, and go right back to sleep.

I acted on a whim, and leaned in, pressing lips to his. There was a surprised gasp underneath me instantly, and I went to pull back, but was stopped by Fang tightening his hold on my waist, and pulling me closer.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. We had to pull back for air a few moments later, and he laid his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice filled with sorrow.

"For what?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. "If I hadn't have ran away, you wouldn't have came out here. Max, you could have froze." He said, and saying I was surprised when a tear fell from his eyes was an understatement.

"Rain or shine, I would have come." I said, pulling him into another kiss. "I love you Maximum." He said, tangling his fingers with mine. "And I love you Fang." I said, placing a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

"So, should we tell the others?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "Yeah, I think we should." And with that, we flew off hand in hand towards the sunrise.

* * *

**So, I hope this didn't suck to much. This was my first Maximum Ride story.**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
